graystripe goes on facebook
by Warriorlover123
Summary: graystripe goes on facebook with all his big friends, especially firestar. they all get to chat,so please, review this story!


**graystripe goes on facebook**

**starting: graystripe co-starting: firestar**

**facebook names**

**cloudtail as: i want the cookie! graystripe as: fluff-o-nutter**

**firestar as: rustified tigerstar as: stripes**

**jayfeather as: jay-jay hollyleaf as: holly**

**lionblaze as: i heart jelly donuts leafpool as: pooltime**

**bluestar as: BLUE squirrelflight as: squirrelcheeks**

**brambleclaw as: bramble rox razorclaw as: clawsomegal**

**sandstorm as: sandystorm growfeather as: growing me**

**feathertail as: feathery hawkfrost as: frosty **

**graystripe is on facebook and so is razorclaw, and brambleclaw.**

**Fluff-o-nutter: hey hey hey! What's up**

**Clawsomegal: im bored.**

**Bramble rox: me to. **

**All: x sighs x**

**Feathery gets on chat**

**Feathry: hey guys.**

**All but feathery: hi**

**Feathery: hey, who wants to play a game! **

**Frosty gets on chat**

**Frosty: I do I do!**

**Feathery: ok, let's play truth or dare**

**Fluff-o-nutter: hold on I'm watching adventure time**

**Rustified joins chat**

**Rustified: hey what you guys doing**

**Feathry: playing truth or dare wanna join?**

**Rustified: sure **

**Feathery: ok ill ask, frosty! Frosty, truth or dare**

**Frosty: um, dare**

**Feathery: I dare you to add a person from the shadow clan**

**Clawsomegal: ooooh**

**Frosty: ok, x gulps x **

**Clawsomegal: ok, my turn, ill ask… graystripe! Truth or dare**

**Fluff-o-nutter: um truth**

**Clawsomegal: ok, who would you rather kiss a frog or a camel?**

**Fluff-o-nutter: um, camel.**

**Frosty: my turn! Um rustified truth or dare?  
>Rustified: dare<strong>

**Frosty: I dare you to kiss a frog.**

**Rustified: ok, but it is my turn! Clawsomegal! Truth or dare!**

**Clawsomegal: truth**

**Rustified: who do you wish that would go to a prom with you?**

**Clawsomegal: graystripe**

**Fluff-o-nutter: o: o my lol cats**

**Fluff-o-nutter: my turn! Ok um bramblerox! Truth or dare**

**Bramblerox: um dare**

**Fluff-o-nutter: ok I dare you to tell meif you like me or not cause you keep ignoring my calls!**

**Bramblerox: I do like you as a best friend**

**Fluff-o-nutter: :D **

**Bramblerox: ok I cant play I got to go, bye!**

**Bramblerox leaves chat room**

**Fluff-o-nutter: who wants to come with me to an emergency!**

**Clawsomegal: me!**

**Clawsomegal and fluff-o-nutter get off facebook**

**Feathery: so, um frosty?**

**Frosty: what**

**Feathery: I bet the emergency is a visit to the hospital, what do you think it is**

**Frosty: I think the emergency is they are turning in a pink car**

**Rustified: I think it is a large pizza for only $1.00**

**Clawsomegal and fluff-o-nutter goes on chat**

**Clawsomegal: sorry about that emergency, it was a large pizza for a dollar**

**Rustified: knew it**

**Fluff-o-nutter: hey who wants to come to my house for some pizza!**

**All: me!**

**All get off facebook**

**I heart jelly donuts, holly, and jay-jay get on chat**

**I heart jelly donuts: hey um guys, what do we do now**

**Holly: I know! We all vote something**

**Jay-jay: ok, put an x if you don't like waffles and put a * if you do!**

**Holly: x**

**I heart jelly donuts: ***

**Jay-jay: I heart jelly donuts! Stop playing with my stick!**

**I heart jelly donuts: sor-ry. At least you could've said please. Yeesh.**

**Holly: stop fighting! It's my turn! Um put a x if you don't like cake and put a * if you do**

**Jay-jay: ***

**I heart jelly donuts: x ok put a x if you don't like jelly donuts and put a * if you do!**

**Jay-jay: x**

**Holly: x**

**I heart jelly donuts: aw L wait is that supposed to mean something?**

**BLUE gets on chat**

**BLUE: is it ok I join?**

**Holly: yea, um sure!**

**BLUE: who wants to see a funny video!**

**All: me!**

**Video plays**

**X the video shows lionblaze talking to an inflatible cat x**

**Lionblaze: oh, cat, I will never let you go. X kisses x**

**Bluestar: dude, um you're on tape.**

**Lionblaze: STOP THAT VIDEO NOW! X covers tape recorder with his paw x**

**Video stops**

**I heart jelly donuts: o noes! I got to run away! I don't want to be humiliated!**

**I heart jelly donuts leaves chat room**

**BLUE: um, did he actually run away?**

**Jay-jay: no, he's crying for his mommy.**

**BLUE: lol.**

**All get off chat**

**Pooltime, I want the cookie and squirrelcheeks get on chat**

**Pooltime: so, the difference from shampoo and conditioner is that the shampoo doesn't give you more shine…**

**I want the cookie: ok, we know**

**Pooltime: … and conditioner gives you more shine, that's why 2-1 shampoo…**

**Squirrelcheeks: we got it already!**

**Pooltime: who wants to tell jokes? Ill go first! Why did the whale cross the oceon? To get to the other tide! Lol!**

**I want the cookie: dudet that was bad, my turn! Why was the little skeleton sad? Because he had nobody to play with! Lolz.**

**Squirrelcheeks: I can do better than that! What do you get when you mix bambi and a ghost? BAMBOO! Now that was funny**

**All but squirrelcheeks: …..**

**All get of chat**

**Growing me: hey stripes! Hey sandystorm! You going to the prom tomorrow? If you arent, um wanna have playdate!**

**Stripes: seriously. We don't say playdate we say hang out.**

**Sandystorm: sorry growing me I am going to the prom with firestar**

**Stripes: um ok? I'm not so I can come to your house soon.**

**Growing me: its ok, ill ask clawsomegal**

**Sandystorm: why do you ask all the girls?**

**Growing me: x nervous cough x no reason**

**Stripes right…. O who wants to come to a haunted house…**

**All: me!**

**Stripes: with me**

**Sandystorm: never mind**

**Growing me: ill still go! Hey how about all the cats go!**

**All of the cats: yea!**

**All cats get off facebook**

**Please review! Hope you liked the story! **


End file.
